Pray
by Ai dark- La Sacerdotiza
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd es el miembro mas misterioso de los H.I.V.E Five. Ni siquiera sus compañeros saben lo que hace cuando abandona los cuarteles. [publicado antes en mi cuenta en ao3]


Uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie, quien no recibe suficiente atención. Trato desde la perspectiva de un personaje resentido así que disculpas por adelantado para quien encuentre ofensivo ciertos comentarios sobre la religión.

Pueden encontrarme como _ai-sacerdotiza_ en tumblr.

 **Diclaimer** :los personajes aqui mostrados pertenecen a Dc comics, yo solo poseo la trama.

(inspirada en una escena del anime Hakkenden Touhou Hakken Ibun)

* * *

 **Pray/ Orar**

La luz del sol se coloreaba al atravesar los cristales tintados de las ventanas. El sonido de la gente levantándose y avanzando hacia el altar a su alrededor era un murmullo más que bienvenido. El Sacerdote era joven (cerca de 25 años tal vez) y lo suficientemente bien parecido como para atraer la atención de las mujeres que habían asistido esa mañana a la ceremonia, maquilladas y arregladas lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás.

Había escuchado la misa con atención, más ninguna de sus palabras le habían sorprendido o conmovido. Él ya las conocía. No eran más que mentiras e ilusiones creadas por la humanidad para justificarse a sí misma. La realidad era muy diferente. Pero ellos no lo sabían.

La campana en la torre de la Iglesia comenzaría pronto a escucharse. El mediodía se acercaba.

¿Por qué había sentido la necesidad de entrar a ese lugar? Se suponía que tomaría una corta caminata, lo suficientemente larga como para despejar su mente de las pesadillas que le ahogaban durante las noches. En su camino por un vecindario en los suburbios de la ciudad se había cruzado con esta numerosa multitud entrando al templo, construido humildemente con ladrillos y tejas. Y ahora se encontraba allí, sentado en uno de los incomodos bancos de madera, simplemente observando.

Una de las mujeres, con un permanente cejo fruncido y un exceso de sombra de ojos, se había quedado viéndole detenidamente cuando él había tomado asiento en el mismo banco que ella. Tal vez fuera su piel pálida y su cabello negro tinta… lo más seguro es que fuera por sus ojos. Las personas tendían a verle detenidamente debido a su color. Era incómodo. Lo detestaba. Años de práctica ignorando a esas personas fue lo único que evito que se levantara y buscara otro lugar.

El sacerdote entregaba la ostia y el vino a los pies del altar. ¿Por qué es que permanecía allí? Él no tenía ninguna intención de acercarse a participar y tampoco se tragaba ninguna de las palabras que provenían de aquel libro creado por hombres necesitados de poder y control.

-Joven- un voz, suave, triste, a su lado le llamo la atención. Una joven de cabellos rubios y unos llamativos ojos ámbar se encontraba observándole. Su mirada era la de alguien cansado, una carga que apagaba el brillo del de otra forma bello rostro.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella era hermosa. Y el aura a su alrededor era triste.

Él asiente.

-Qué bueno- la sonrisa que ella esboza es pequeña y sus labios eran de un color rojo cereza- Como estabas simplemente sentado aquí, pensé que no te sentías bien. ¿Viniste con alguien?

Niega con la cabeza. Vino solo y ninguno de sus amigos sabe dónde está.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- su cabello rubio acariciaba sus mejillas, pálidas para ser saludables. De nuevo asintió. Esperaba que su silencio no le provocara pensar que él no deseara su presencia.

Su abrigo rojo se movía fluidamente con sus pasos junto a la falda de su vestido blanco. La vio tomar el lugar a su lado, dejando unos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Noto enseguida la falta de cualquier símbolo religioso en su vestimenta.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y me sentía un poco incómoda- le confeso con la mirada baja.- Vine a participar en la ceremonia pero yo… no tengo el derecho de participar.

Vio como apretaba los labios y su mirada se perdía durante unos segundos mientras ella se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Había mucho dolor emanando de ella. ¿Qué demonios podían estar acechando en su pasado y presente? Quería consolarla, convencerla de cualquiera que fuera su situación siempre podía mejorar. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ha necesitado hablar con alguien para que le entendiera.

-Mejor no… Tengo que irme- cuando hablo se escuchó resignada, vencida. Como si hubiera participado en una batalla que sabía habría de perder desde el inicio. Le recordó a sus amigos en los peores días. Le recordó a sí mismo en los momentos de soledad.

Cuando la vio levantarse no pudo evitar alcanzar su mano y aferrarse a ella firmemente. Algo en su interior le gritaba que, si la dejaba ir de esa forma, ella se perdería por siempre en un abismo de desesperación. Por esta vez, dejaría que esa voz guiara sus acciones. Ella le miro con sorpresa, no esperando una reacción así. Su mano se sentía fría al tacto y sin embargo era suave y delicada donde la de él era más callosa.

Con cuidado la volteo para que la palma quedara hacia arriba y coloco en ella un crucifijo de bronce que había descansado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta desde el inició de la ceremonia. La vieja bruja que había tomado asiento detrás de él, criticando a todo volumen su apariencia, no lo extrañaría; dudaba que incluso notara su ausencia entre la cantidad de joyería que portaba. Esta mujer lo necesitaba más.

-Qué el perdón y la protección de Dios estén contigo- escuchar su propia voz fuera de la protección de su propio cuarto era extraño. Reconoció enseguida ese "algo" inherente a ella que no soportaba por lo que significaba. Por lo que le recordaba. Sin embargo, ver como los ojos de la dueña de cabellos dorados se iluminaban… como toda ella parecía iluminarse por ese simple gesto, valía la pena dejar oír algo que detestaba. E implorar a un Dios en quien no creía.

La joven dejo la Iglesia antes de que terminara el servicio. Las campanadas del mediodía dándoles la despedida a los feligreses. En las escaleras del lugar los conocidos se saludaban y comenzaban a charlar entre sí. Mientras bajaba por los escalones alcanzo a ver por la esquina de sus ojos como la anciana con demasiada joyería comenzaba a ponerse frenética y a reclamar por uno de sus tantos collares desaparecido. Una sonrisa se asomó por el borde de sus labios mientras los gritos indignados de la mujer se escuchaban a medida que se alejaba de la Iglesia.

En el bolsillo de sus jeans negros su celular se despertó con una fuerte vibración. La pantalla se ilumino con el nombre de su mejor amigo Seymour junto a la imagen del ojo en la pirámide. El mensaje de texto rezaba:

 ** _"Antigüedades egipcias en exhibición en el Museo mañana. ¿Te parece ir de compras?"_**

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios acompaño ese brillo rebelde en sus ojos dorados.

Elliot Knight definitivamente no era un ángel.

* * *

Basado en el siguiente headcanon de  teentitansheadcanons :

 **5928.** _Kyd Wykkyd is the anti-Raven. He was the son of an angel and raised by demonic cultists. He was taught never to speak, as his very voice spoke praise to God. Where Raven struggles to rebel against their natural leanings toward evil, Kyd Wykkyd fights the same battle from the opposite side of the field. He dresses like a bat-like demon because he wants to be demonic, rather than angelic. Although rotten to the core, Wykkyd has been unable to completely shake his angelic heritage, as demostated by his enjoyment for building sofa forts and his friendship with fellow villain Angel._

Submitted by _lifescythe_

Sin embargo, en **mi AU** fue educado en una secta Apocalíptica y es hijo de un ángel y una meta-humana.


End file.
